Say You'Re Mine, Say You Love Me
by AkaneMikaelson
Summary: Nolan helped Liam to break into the hospital but Monroe found out and sent Gabe to "take care" of Nolan. Gabe had to do anything necessaily to protect the one he loved but in that process, Gabe faced his twisted feelings toward Nolan and the jealous of the rellationship between Nolan and Liam, giving him no choice but decided what he had to do before losing what they had forever.


Nolan started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was that shitty white ceiling of the hospital. His head was hurt, so was his face, and his whole body was aching. While Nolan was wondering what the hell was going on, there came a familiar voice from the other side of this room:

\- Finally wake up, hmmm?

Nolan immediately sat up and grasped, staring at where that voice came from, afraid. Now he remembered everything, that he had helped Liam to break into the hospital, then Gabe caught him and beat the shit out of him. Being with Gabe for so long time, he knew better than anyone else about how violent and crazy Gabe could be, but he had risked it anyway. Now they knew, he knew, thousands questions was banging inside his head. Was Gabe going to kill him? He started being panic. But why he had to bring him here? And what happened to Liam? Oh god, what the hell else did they want from him?

Gabe was still standing in the dark, and examining Nolan for a long time before he finally stepped by step and came closer to the bed. Nolan trembled, backing in the corner with every Gabe's footstep.

\- What are you doing Nolan?

Gabe knitted his brows.

\- You're scared of me? – He touched Nolan's bruised cheek, but he immediately slipped away. – Why?

\- You…you knocked me out. – Nolan said, looked down.

\- That's because you was an idiot and you didn't listen to what I said. You helped that monsters and you betrayed us. You really gave me no choice, Nolan. – He brushed Nolan's messy bangs, voice calmly. – Besides, before being risky enough to do that, you should've been less dumb and known about the cameras which were installed in the whole hospital. Monroe knew about your betrayal and asked me to "take care" of you. I just did what I had to do.

\- So what now? - Nolan bit his lips. – You're gonna kill me?

Gabe's silent.

\- You know what? You all say they're monsters, but look what we've done now. What you're done. – Nolan looked at Gabe. – You murdered people! Innocent people. You shot up a house…

\- I did it for YOU! All I did…

\- Stop saying that! You didn't! You did it for yourself! – Nolan yelled. - You're just…crazy, a sociopath who enjoys hurting people just like the way you enjoyed beating the crap out of me. You're not my friend! You didn't care about me! – He said, his eyes were full of tears like he was going to cry. – You, just like Monroe, just…purely horrible and a cold-hearted murderer.

Nolan kept yelling, didn't care about the consequences anymore. He knew he was going to die anyways, no way hell Monroe would ever let him live knowing what he had done. He soon realized that she never cared about him, she just pretended she did to manipulate him to get what she wanted, once she did, he was gonna get killed. But it didn't change the fact that it hurt Nolan so much, awared that he was all alone, that he reality had no one, to trust, to love and be loved. That was all because he was so weird, because he was a pathetic loser no one ever wanted, including his parents, who even never wanted to waste any of their energy to give an eye on him either.

Gabe's eyes became darker after he heard the last sentence.

\- So that's what you actually think? You really think that big bad wolf and his pack are going to open their arm and welcome you to their freaking monster group, giving you candy and lollipop?

\- Liam isn't a monster. He had a chance to revenge and beat me up as you did but he let me go. He is a decent person than you all could've ever been!

\- And now you're willing to die for your precious werewolf friend? How adorable! – Gabe grabbed Nolan's chin, forced him to look straight at his face. Nolan could hear in his voice, even it still seemed calm as usual, but he knew Gabe was really angry right now which didn't have good ending every time it happened.

\- You know, Monroe ordered me to kill you. But I am not gonna make it easy like that.

Nolan started trembling and putting his body backward to the corner again.

\- You're right at one thing, Nolan. I'm not your friend.

Gabe smirked, suddenly grabbed Nolan shoulders and violently put him down. Nolan raised his hand to cover his face as a reflex, but Gabe grabbed his wrists and pushed them over his head. He closed his eyes, prepared to gain another bloody and painful beating from the one laying on top of him. So he started to freak out again as he was feeling Gabe trying to rip off his clothes.

\- What…what are you doing? – Nolan stuttered, trying to fight back. He had no idea what was going on.

Gabe grabbed his wrists and pushed them down again, staring at Nolan threateningly. Nolan stopped struggling.

\- If you move again I'm gonna make sure that you regret it.

Nolan felt like his whole body was freezing, he didn't know what Gabe was going to do to him or what he should do now, but he knew Gabe wasn't kidding at all about "regret" part. So he stopped moving, grasped terrifyingly while watching Gabe moving his fingers on each side of his face, from his forehead to his chin, and stopped a bit longer on his lips. And for a moment, Nolan could feel his heart did skip a beat.

It wasn't for fear, at least for now, Nolan could feel that. He looked up at Gabe, and for the first time he was confused that he had never realized Gabe was that…attractive. And also for the first time he really look straight to his eyes, that dark eyes which was cool as ice and never showed any emotions, but at that moment Nolan could see something different, something he didn't understand what it meant. But for sure it made his heart beat faster than it ever did like never before, he was scared of this feeling, but also felt desirable, like he wanted more and more.

\- Gabe, what…what are you doing? – Nolan jerked as Gabe starting to move his hand downward, his warm palm touched his cool chest making him realize don't know when his red shirt was tossed around and he was completely half-naked right now. Gabe put his hand to his waist and jerked his belt away, then again harshly grabbed Nolan's body and rolled him over. Nolan finally knew what was coming for him.

\- No, please…- Hearing the sound of removing clothing in the back, Nolan couldn't do anything else than crying and begging, he was so scared but didn't dare to put up resistance because he knew it just would make this worse. He did think of thousands way of tortures and punishments Gabe could do to him, but he could never imagine this would happen. Was he going to get fucked by Gabe? Nolan had never done this with anyone before, even with women or girls, but he was pretty sure it was gonna be brutal and hurt so much, according to the way Gabe acted right now and he was so fucking terrified.

But before he could say anything else, Gabe shoved two of his fingers into his mouth to shut it.

\- Suck it. – He demanded dryly. Nolan couldn't do anything more than following the order. He was embarrassed with using the lips, then using his tough to lick the joints. His mouth was so warm with his soft red lips like a beautiful delicious cherry, Gabe couldn't help but staring, his eyes were growing gloomier and gloomier. He finally spared for Nolan's mouth, ripped off his underwear, lifting his waist up and shoved his two full of saliva fingers into Nolan virgin ass.

\- Ahhhhh… - Nolan cried out loudly in surprise, still didn't process what are happening. The fingers kept twisting and thrusting inside him, making him incessantly whimper in pain and also instinctively mewling with the pleasure hitting his body. Then Gabe added the third, then the fourth finger, trying to stretch the tight hole, along with sucking and biting his neck, shoulder and back hungrily, leaving making plenty marks on Nolan's pale skin, making the boy who was under him can't stop gasping and sobbing.

Feeling like an eternity till Gabe finally pulled it out, Nolan felt like he had been through 15 minutes of hell in his life, his body was collapsed, paining and exhausted. His eyes suddenly widened as he felt something rigid and hot touching his cheekbutt. He turned around, horrifying about how huge that thing was.

\- No…Please… Don't…- He shook his head, begging. His hole was even too tight to take two fingers of Gabe, not to mention his dick, he wasn't sure he could be alive after it was done. The thought of being fucked to death terrified him more than anything, he'd rather Gabe took him a bullet on his head and ended his life immediately. – Please… you don't have to do this…

Gabe stared at Nolan for a minute, then leaned forward to kiss him in his lips. Nolan's eyes widened in shock and confused, and pretty sure in that moment his heart did skipped a beat. He thought Gabe did that only because he wanted to punish him or humiliate him, and it was going to be purely painful and torment ; but the softness of the kiss, the way Gabe moved his hand gently around his neck and his cheek seemed to tell another kind of the story, which was still a mystery for him. Staggering for a moment, Nolan shyly kissed back, his hand put in Gabe's chest awkwardly, this was his first kiss as well.

Then Gabe's hand move downward, slowly rolled Nolan's torso over. Nolan breathed heavily as Gabe parted his legs to the sides, then lifted one of his legs up while kissing his neck. Nolan shook his head and started to cry again, kept repeating: "No, don't do that, you don't have to do this", hoping it would make Gabe change his mind.

Gabe kissed his collarbone. Then he moved to his ear, slightly licked it before whispering.

\- Actually, I do.

Then he suddenly thrust into him.

\- Aaaaaaaahhh… - Nolan cried out loudly, his nails fisting tightly the white bedsheet under him. It hurt, it just hurt so much, like he was freaking torn apart to thousands pieces from the inside. It was even worse as Gabe still pushed his huge cock more and more, trying to put it all way in inside his tight ass. – Gabe, stop! Please stop! It hurts! It's too big… I can't…

Gabe finally stopped. He kissed his eyes, kissed his tears away.

\- Huh, relax. It's gonna be better soon…

\- No, please… I can't… Just pull it out… Please…- Nolan sobbed.

Gabe sighed. It wasn't easy for him to see Nolan was so painful like that but now it was too late to stop.

\- Listen to me. Calm down. Breathe and lift your waist up. – Gabe said. Nolan's still hurt and scared but he did it anyway. – That's it. Good boy.

Nolan kept gasping, his asshole kept clenching tightly around Gabe's cock following to his heavy breath made Gabe almost lose control but he still tried not to move, waiting for Nolan to get used to it. From what he saw, he could figure out it was Nolan's first time and that fact somehow bright him up a bit, his move also became more tender. He gently kissed Nolan, his hands slightly massaged his ribs and his hip to make his body relax before he slowly thrust into him again.

Nolan moaned in Gabe's mouth, wrapped his legs around his hip to combine with the thrust. It's still hurt at the first moment, then the pain gradually went away and was replaced by pleasure, and he had never felt so good for all his entire life. Losing all his patience, Gabe started to raise his speed, thrusting harder and faster, then even harder and faster, every thrusts hit right the sensitive prostate, gaining more and more pleasure cries from the boy under him. Nolan groaned loudly, his nails plugged and crawled at Gabe's back creating some small scratches on it. It definitely made the boy on top was harder than he already was, Gabe grabbed Nolan's wrists and put it down to the sides over his head, pounding roughly into him like an animal with no control.

\- Gabe…Please… Slow a bit… I can't…- Nolan cried out, feeling like his whole body was burning then drowning with the pleasure. It was too hot, it was too fast and it was too rough, and he didn't think he couldn't take it anymore. Gabe turned from his chest to his lips, kissed him to comfort, but still didn't slow his speed even just a little bit. Then he stopped and lifted up, staring at Nolan, gasping, his gaze stuck with Nolan's eyes, made his face is hot and blush like it was burning. He turned his head away, but immediately Gabe squeezed his chin and turned it back, forced Nolan to look him straight at his eyes.

\- Look at me. – He commanded.

Just like Nolan, Gabe had never been a fan of eyes contact before, and he'd never looked at Nolan's eyes just like that. Just before it started, he did want to do it on the back, the same reason why when he was forced to beat Nolan up, he kept punching his head out till he was knocked out because he knew if he looked at that begging, full of tears eyes, he could never done all of this. Deep down, he never wanted to hurt Nolan. But seeing Nolan who was always scared of being killed brought his own life in danger to help Liam, now defended and even was willing to die for him… Thinking about that raise Gabe's anger, he again started to thrust harshly, even rougher than before, making Nolan squirm and whimper.

\- Call my name. – He ordered.

\- G-Gabe…Gabe…Ahhhh…P-Please…I- can't…

\- Say you're mine. That you'll always be mine. - Gabe grabbed Nolan's waist harshly, hammering him into the bed with all the strength he had.

\- I-I'm…I'm yours, Gabe…I'll always be yours. - Nolan cried, feeling his legs start to lose all the senses.

Gabe growled, bite harshly at his neck making a possessive marking, making his boy scream so loudly but he didn't care. Nolan belonged to him now, just him and only him, and no one and nothing could tear them apart anymore, not Liam, not Monroe along with her stupid hunter organization, not anyone, not even Nolan himself.

Gabe awared from a long time ago about his twisted, toxic feelings for Nolan, so he tried to stay cool but still kept being around, protecting him because he loved him but also was so affair that he was gonna hurt him and he would lose Nolan forever. But it didn't matter anymore. Even Nolan would hate him so much after this. Even he would be scared of him and would try to stay away. Even he had to lock him to somewhere only he could find, even he had to break his leg and chained him to the bed so he couldn't run, so he could fuck him in that bed everyday and every night and anytime he wanted till he cried and begged him to stop. But deep down, a part of him knew he could never do it, that he could never hurt him so much like that despite his violent mental, but none of this mattered, because at least now he got him at some point. And he would never let him go, not ever again.

His hands lean forward to reach Nolan's, their fingers intertwined tightly before he hungrily kissed along Nolan's neck as still pounding hardly inside him. The bed was shaking violently as if it was going to fall, and the whole room was only full of gasping, screaming, moaning, crying out loudly along with the thumping sound.

Few minutes later, Nolan finally let out a wail before shooting his cum all over his stomach and Gabe's chest, fainting. Not so long after that, Gabe came, put all his climax inside the boy and it even leaked down his thigh and cracked on the sheet. Gasping for a minute, Gabe eventually looked at the boy was half-unconscious in his arm, kissed him gently and covered his body with the hospital blanket. He stood up and looked at his phone, sighing as seeing some missed phone calling and a message from Monroe, informed that it was time to start their plan. To be entirely honest, Gabe started to feel frustrating about the whole hunting and supernatural creatures, but he still had to do it for the sake of Nolan, he and Monroe did make a deal about it and that psycho bitch was pretty sure going to kill both of them if he didn't do as what she said.

He quickly put on his clothes, gave a tender kiss on Nolan's forehead and whispered at his ear "I'm so sorry. I love you." before storming out of the room.

Nolan smiled, whispered back in his shallow sleep.

\- I love you too.


End file.
